Searching for Estelle
by filthylittlesecret
Summary: A shy writer finds herself alone in a foreign country and makes some unexpected friends. A Ville Valo romance, also with Jyrki 69 and others. Originally posted on Mibba under the same name.
1. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, which includes: the members of the 69 Eyes, the members of HIM and, later on, Bam Margera and Brandon Novak (also any others that may pop up). I do, however, own my original characters (namely Estelle and Danielle) and the plot, so please respect that.

Warnings: Only language at this point, may change however.

* * *

"Welcome to Helsinki, ladies and gentleman. The temperature is a fair 14 degrees and the local time is 10:25. Thank you for flying British Airways and enjoy your stay."

The flight had been relatively short, the distance between London and Helsinki was not huge and I felt awake and excited. Finland. I had dreamed of coming here for years and had finally made it. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood, stretching out all 5'2'' of my body which was surprisingly cramped for being so small. Grabbing my messenger bag and jacket, I began to follow the other passengers off the plane.

I smiled at the perky blonde flight attendant who thanked me, flashing a toothpaste-commercial smile as she did so. The enclosed walkway blocked any view of the wonderful country I had made my way to, but I figured that an airport tarmac wouldn't really do it justice anyway.

After I had maneuvered my way through the busy airport I grabbed my luggage; one lone, large, battered black suitcase, identifiable by a small leopard print scarf stitched onto the handle, and headed outside to find a taxi. The crisp Helsinki air hit me the minute I stepped through the doors and I shivered, buttoning up my black jacket. Although it was summer, the temperature was positively arctic compared to my usual climate.

I put my suitcase in the boot of a waiting taxi and climbed inside, greeting the driver with a quiet, uncertain "Hei". He glanced at me before mumbling what I was pretty sure was the Finnish equivalent of "where to?" and I fumbled in my purse for the address of the hotel. I looked at it and frowned.

"Um... here, please," I replied in English hoping that he spoke it, because I knew the chances of my accidentally insulting him in Finnish were high.

He glanced at the piece of paper but didn't answer, just pulled into the street and headed towards the city. I drank in the scenery the whole trip; fascinated by just about everything. I was excited to finally be in Finland after years of dreaming, traveling in Europe, miles away from my hometown in New South Wales, Australia.

I'd graduated university with an English degree when I was 21 and began working as an editor at a publishing company. I'd saved most of what I made and now had a bit of cash behind me, so I was determined to live it up - which brings me to Helsinki.

Throughout my teenage and young adult years I'd developed a love for Scandinavian bands. The 69 Eyes, HIM, Hanoi Rocks, The Rasmus, Apocolyptica, Nightwish... just to name a few. I couldn't think of a more inspiring place than the home of my favourite musicians and I longed to be inspired.

I'd left my job and Australia to spend a year or so writing fiction. Finnish was the only other language I spoke and it wasn't very strong, so I'd decided that London seemed like the best place to do this. While in London I'd been offered a position in a much larger publishing company, so I'd also have financial security.

However, this decision was not going to stop me enjoying some time in Helsinki while I could, especially with Ruisrock just under a fortnight away. I had a day to myself here before my best friend was flying in from Paris, which was where I had left her before going to London to meet with the company.

The thought of being by myself in a foreign city had terrified me in London and the fact that I had managed to survive it still astounded me. I felt more confidant in Finland; I'd spent many hours dreaming about its cool climate and interesting culture and I'd heard that the locals kept to themselves, which suited me to a tee.

The taxi pulled up outside my hotel. The hotel was nothing special, but it was clean and tidy and we were only staying a fortnight. Besides, why spend all my hard earned cash on a hotel when I could spend it on concerts and exploring?

I paid the driver and thanked him. When I opened my door the cool air hit me once more and I stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked around to grab my suitcase from the boot. The minute I closed it, the driver took off without a second glance back. Well, I thought to myself, this seems like a friendly city... I was happy enough to keep to myself though and knew I'd feel more at ease when Danielle arrived tomorrow.

I checked in and made my way to room 27. I pushed open the heavy door to reveal a bland room styled entirely in beige. It was drab and smelled of cheap vanilla air freshener, so I assumed the cleaning staff had just vacated.

I put my case on the armchair and rummaged through my handbag for my mobile phone, realising I had forgotten to switch it back on post-flight. 2 missed calls came up- both from my friend who were in Paris. I dialed Danielle's number and got her voicemail.

"Hey, it's Dani. I'm in Europe, so your phone bill just went up. Leave it at the beep and I'll get back to you in between eating croissants and running with the bulls."

I smiled at the message she'd recorded just before we left.

"Hey Dan, it's Estelle. I just landed in Hel-fucking-sinki, can you believe it? Just got your missed calls. Looking forward to seeing your skanky arse tomorrow. Call me back whenever, I'll leave my phone on."

I hung up and wandered over to the window of the hotel. My view was just of city buildings, which was not surprising considering its price. But the fact that the buildings were in Helsinki was pretty special and I stood with a giddy smile on my face for a few minutes.

Dani and I had been traveling for a little over a month now and had seen France, Germany, Holland, England and Scotland. Every single moment of the trip had been breathtaking and I was constantly in awe of our surroundings, particularly because it had been the first time I'd left Australia.

People had often remarked that we seemed old to be going traveling for the first time, but we argued that it made more sense to spend a couple of years working so that we could save up enough money to make the trip really memorable. And memorable it would be.

With that in mind I decided that I'd spent enough time sitting (or standing) in the hotel room, the day was still young; it was only just getting to 11:30. I was feeling a little lethargic after sitting still so long on the plane and decided to grab a coffee.

I looked in the mirror and assessed my outfit. I was wearing plain dark grey skinny leg jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt that was adorned with a red bow on the shoulder. I decided this was appropriate, along with my beaten up black converse. I was a comfort over style sort of girl. I picked up my bag again and left the room, only closing the door after ensuring I had my key- a lesson I'd learned in Berlin.

When I left through the front doors of the hotel the cool breeze hit me once more and I was glad I'd left my jacket on and grabbed a scarf before I left. I decided to walk and began heading in the direction that looked most populated. My theory was correct and I soon found myself in a street full of shops. I spotted a small cafe and headed inside. I managed to order a strong flat white.

Considering my complete lack of social skills and immense shyness I has a knack for finding coffee in any given country. It was my fuel. I decided to take a seat and get something to eat, after all it was nearly lunch time. I ordered a muffin as well and took a seat at a small window table. I took Dante's Inferno out of my handbag and began reading. The waitress interrupted only moments later, placing both my blueberry muffin and coffee on the table.

"Kiitos," I said with a smile, which she returned before leaving.

I sat there, drinking, eating and reading in silence for awhile before a man interrupted me. He spoke in Finnish and I paused for a moment, trying to wrap my head around his fast and fluent pronunciation of the words, some of which I was sure I hadn't even heard before. Panic washed over my body as I realised I had no idea what he'd said and I was sure I was making myself look like a complete fool.

I looked up, with confusion all over my face I'm sure, and met striking blue eyes attached to an equally striking man with long black hair, dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, covered by an open leather jacket.

"Sorry," I began, a slight blush colouring my cheeks "my Finnish is truly appalling."

He smiled before speaking again in a thickly accented, deep voice. "It's okay. I just commented on what you're reading... Considering the text is in English, I probably should've spoken in it, but it's only early so my brain isn't working so good yet."

I frowned. "It's almost midday!"

He grinned at me. "That's early!" I laughed at him and he motioned to the empty seat. "May I sit?"

I smiled and closed my book with shaking hands. "Please do."

He sat and I held out my hand. "I'm Estelle."

He took my hand, but rather than shaking it, kissed it and I blushed. "Jyrki," he said with a smile.

All of a sudden I realised that I knew who this man was.

First chapter! This is my first fanfiction of this sort, I've only ever done Harry Potter stuff before so let me know what you think. Apologies for any stuff-ups/typos/spelling or grammar errors. I'll re-edit if it causes any problems. Thanks for reading!


	2. Paris Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, which includes: the members of the 69 Eyes, the members of HIM and, later on, Bam Margera and Brandon Novak (also any others that may pop up). I do, however, own my original characters (namely Estelle and Danielle) and the plot, so please respect that.

Warnings: Only language at this point, may change however.

* * *

All of a sudden I realised that I knew who this man was.

Jyrki69 of the 69 Eyes was sitting opposite me in a cafe. In Finland. And I was alone. I was alone with him. I froze momentarily before reminding myself to take a few deep breaths.

_He's only a person, Estelle. Stop being ridiculous_, I scolded myself.

"Estelle?" I looked up, shocked out of my internal pep-talk.

"Yes?" I tried to hide my surprise, I didn't want him thinking I was some sort of silly fangirl who couldn't string a sentence together in his presence.

"I asked where you were from," he repeated patiently, grabbing my copy of Inferno and flipping through it.

"Oh, sorry. I was in my own little world," I blushed again. Curse this man. "I'm Australian."

He grinned. "I love Australia. What brings you to Finland?" He pushed the book back towards me and I placed it in my handbag.

"I've been traveling with my friend for around a month, all over Europe. She's arriving tomorrow, she's in France at the moment but she'll be here tomorrow," I paused and took a breath "Sorry, I'm rambling. For a writer I'm not very good with my words."

"You're a writer?" he asked, seeming surprised. I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee and praying to whatever Gods I could think of that I didn't spill it down my front.

"Well," he continued "that's another thing we have shared."

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. "What was the first thing?"

He smirked. "We both like my band." With that he stood, accepting his take-away coffee from the approaching waitress as he did so.

"Nice meeting you, Estelle," he said before leaving.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, I liked his band but I didn't understand how he made the connection. Had I actually been that obvious?

I looked down and realised that the scarf I was wearing was, in fact, black and emblazoned with the phrase "Let There Be Goth" with the 69 Eyes logo on one end.

I'd been fangirling the whole time, I just hadn't realised. I'd completely forgotten what scarf I'd put on when I left the hotel and, really, what were the odds of me even meeting him, let alone while wearing a piece of band merchandise.

I shook my head, still in shock at what'd just happened. In fact, I could easily be convinced that I'd been hallucinating the entire time. At that point, the waitress who had first bought my coffee to me wandered back over. She smiled again.

"Lucky girl," she said in English, picking up my empty coffee cup and plate. I looked up at her.

"So that... that did just happen, right?" I joked, still not quite believing it. I understood that musicians were real people, but I don't expect anyone to approach me let alone international rock Gods who just so happen to be sexy as hell.

She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, we see him in here quite a bit but he never stays, just waits for his coffee and leaves."

"He was just commenting on my book," I answered. My phone rang at that moment and the waitress smiled, "I'll leave you to it."

I glanced at the caller ID. Danielle. "Hi Dani!"

"Stellaaaaaaaaaaa!" she called into the phone "How's Finlandia?"

"Great!" I replied. I paused momentarily, contemplating whether to tell her about what'd just happened. I decided against it. I'd tell her when I saw her, and after all she wasn't really into the band so the magnitude of the event would probably just be lost on the phone.

"Have you sorted out your flight yet? When do you get in?" I asked her, grabbing a pen and my notebook out so I could write down any pertinent details.

"Well, that's the thing, Stell..." she began, sounding a little guilty.

"Danielle! Don't tell me you haven't booked it yet! You need to get it sorted out now or you won't get a seat!"

"I haven't booked it."

I sighed. I loved Dani to pieces but she was easily distracted and I was worried that she'd end up stranded in Paris.

"Okay, it should be al-" I started before Dani cut me off.

"I'm not coming to Finland yet."

"We'll just- wait, you're not? Why? Are you okay?"

I could hear the smile in her voice when she next spoke. "I've met someone ah-mazing, Stelly!"

I was a little stunned. I'd only left Paris a couple of days ago and I was sure she'd not met anyone then.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jean-Claude."

"What? As in Van Damme?" I said with a laugh.

She laughed as well. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

I thought back to who I'd just met in the coffee shop. "Honestly, today I probably would."

"What? Stella, you're not making any sense."

"I'm not making sense? Dani, you're abandoning me for some French bloke you met yesterday!"

She scoffed. "I'm not abandoning you Estelle, and I met him when we first got into Paris! You met him too."

I thought back to our first day in Paris. We'd caught a train there and after we checked in at the hotel we went to a traditional French bistro for lunch and eaten the Frenchest things we could think of. Realisation dawned.

"Oh my God. The waiter?"

"Yes! He's soooo gorgeous and sweet and charming and I'm in love."

I shook my head. Danielle was the typical hopeless romantic and it rarely ended well, but somehow she was never deterred. I was a little disappointed that she was putting off meeting back up with me, but France was her dream like Finland was mine so I could never demand her to leave. Not that I'd ever demand anything of anyone, I'm much too frightened of confrontation.

I smiled and sighed. "Okay, Dani. I understand. When will you be coming though? Please tell me you won't miss Ruisrock."

"No, I told you I want to go with you! I'll finally get to see what's so good about that 89 Eyes band and that HIM bloke you love so much."

"Dani, it's the 69 Eyes and HIM is another band, not one guy!" I replied with a giggle.

"Pffft, same thing. I'm so glad you're not mad, Stell. I thought you might hate me. Will you be okay on your own for awhile?"

I smiled at her concern. She was always patient with my shyness and I adored her for it. "I could never hate you, Dan-dan. I got through London okay, didn't I?"

"True, how was the interview?"

"Really good, I think they liked me. There's probably more qualified people around though."

"Oh, Stell I bet they loved you! Who knows... maybe I'll be living in Paris when you're in London! I still think you should move to Finland instead..."

"Not up for discussion, Dani. I don't know the language well enough, you know that."

"You'd pick it up!"

"Hanging up now. Have fun, be safe and let me know when you know when you'll be here."

"Okay. Je T'aime."

"Mina Rakastan Sinua."

I hung up with a sigh. Alone in Finland. This day just went from amazing to alarming in the space of a phone call. I stood up and gathered my things, wrapping my jacket back around myself and tightening my scarf before exiting the cafe.

* * *

Second chapter! There's not a great deal of action in this one, but it sets up the story quite well. Story title is based on the Clash song London Calling. Reviews would be magnificant.


	3. Dante's Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, which includes: the members of the 69 Eyes, the members of HIM and, later on, Bam Margera and Brandon Novak (also any others that may pop up). I do, however, own my original characters (namely Estelle and Danielle) and the plot, so please respect that.

Warnings: Only language at this point, may change however.

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of my phone buzzing on the bedside table. Sleepily, I reached for it and hit the answer button without checking the caller ID which is something I never do.

"Hello?" I stifled a yawn.

Silence from the caller.

I realised, in fact, that it was complete silence and none of the usual crackling or background noise you hear over a phone line. Frowning I glanced at the screen and discovered I'd just attempted to answer an alarm. It flashed with the message 'Dani arrives in Finland today!', a reminder I had set when we'd first sorted our itineraries.

Only now Dani wasn't arriving today. I settled back into my pillows with a sigh. I was happy for her because when we'd spoken yesterday she'd sounded ecstatic and I knew she was loving France and her new Parisian lover. At the same time, however, I couldn't help but envy her carefree attitude. Of course, if anyone was going to travel to a foreign country and fall in love with a dashing local it would be Danielle Porter.

I admired her most for her confidence, which was something I lacked entirely and thus the key difference between the two of us. While I hid blushing behind my menu when the waiter approached us in Paris she'd smiled and chatted with him, ordering for the pair of us.

The most simple social situations terrified me. Ordering in a restaurant, answering calls from unknown numbers, interacting with strangers, public speaking... It was all way outside of my comfort zone. Unfortunately, my tendency to blush and get tongue-tied when put into the spotlight earned me much unwanted attention in high school, worsening the problem tenfold. I'd only ever had a small group of friends, because I was too shy to approach new people and rarely gave them stimulating conversation when they spoke to me.

My conversation with Jyrki in the coffee shop yesterday was a prime example of this, in my books. I'd been baffled as to why he'd stopped to speak to me and it had knocked me for six, completely sending me speechless. In hindsight, he'd probably just noted my scarf and thought he'd make a fan's day. It couldn't be anything else, really.

I smiled at the memory, anyhow. My trip had already been made and it was only day two. I let my mind wander briefly with fangirl fantasies of 'what ifs'. Imagine if I'd had the social and intellectual prowess to answer him fluently in Finnish and invited him to sit before he'd asked. He probably would've stayed longer, or at least asked me for my number or invited me to a show before he left.

Shaking my head, I threw the stiff hotel sheets off myself. I decided that with or without Dani I would still enjoy my time in Finland. I showered and dressed- black jeans and a Type-O-Negative t-shirt today, cons again. I pushed my glasses on and glanced at my watch. I decided to just stroll through the inner-city, exploring the shopping district and, if I was feeling particularly brave, perhaps find some entertainment for this evening.

A small alternative looking store caught my attention and I wandered inside, a welcoming bell drawing the attention of the shop assistant; a heavily pierced blonde girl with the permanent facial expression of having smelt something foul. I blushed under her glance, seriously considering leaving as quickly as I'd entered.

I scolded myself. This store was exactly the sort of thing I loved and I was determined to buy myself something nice. After browsing for some time I'd found a pair of fingerless leopard print gloves, some black leather-look tights with rips in them and a brand new beanie. I knew, in my heart, that I'd probably never wear the gloves or tights because they were a little more attention seeking than I aimed for but I couldn't help but buy them anyway.

I bought everything I'd picked out and left the store, my purse a few euros lighter and a bag full of goodies on my arm and sought a caffeine fix. I found the same cafe I'd been to yesterday and got a coffee to take-away this time.

I wandered back down the street and noticed a bar that was decorated in black with large, dark posters adorning its windows. Making my way over to it I began to make out detail on the posters. The 69 Eyes were playing a gig there that night.

I stopped in front of the window and read the details for the gig. Beginning at 7, over 18, filled with lots of people who would be die-hard fans of the Eyes and probably think I was some mousy little girl who didn't belong there. Of course, the poster didn't say the last part but it might as well have, because that was all that was in my mind after reading it. I sighed and then noticed a 'sold out' sticker across the bottom. It looked as though my decision had been made for me. I would not be attending the show that night.

I turned to walk away from the building and ran smack-bang into something hard. My coffee flew out of my hands and splashed all over the Misfits shirt that was at my eye level. I was mortified. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with the man I had just assaulted because I was sure he would be furious.

"I'm so, so sorry..." I choked out, blushing furiously. Thankfully the coffee had been quite cool and not caused the poor man any serious disfigurement.

He shrugged and merely pulled his shirt off, revealing a flawless chest and stomach, which only served to make me blush more. "It's okay. Sorry about your coffee."

I just shook my head. "I'm so clumsy." I looked up and met grey eyes that were partially obscured by a thick fringe that was protruding from underneath a trucker cap. I inhaled sharply. He looked so much like... but surely, it couldn't possibly be...

"Jussi!" a deep and vaguely familiar voice broke through my reverie "Stop chatting her up and get inside!"

Jussi lazily flipped the other man off before smiling at me and walking away. I shook my head and, against my better judgement, turned my head in the direction he was walking. Jyrki stood on the steps outside the bar looking impatient. Before I could even consider walking away his eyes met mine.

He looked thoughtful for a moment as if searching his memory as to who I was. I wasn't surprised though, it was a bit much to ask him to remember the name of the Dante-reading, scarf-wearing fangirl from the coffee shop. In fact, I was surprised he recognised me at all.

"Estelle?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain. I couldn't believe it when my name passed his lips.

"H-hi." I stammered, very aware of the fact that my hands were covered in coffee and I was still crimson from my intimate moment with the drummer's chest.

"You know her?" Jussi asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Kyllä," Jyrki murmured before walking over to me, a smirk gracing his beautiful features.

"Twice in two days?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses. "You're not stalking me are you?"

I gasped, horrified at the connection he'd made. "No, I was just reading the poster, I swear I had no idea you'd be here. I can't believe I just spilt coffee over Jussi, is he mad? OhdearGod." I took a deep breath and prepared to start again. "I am so so-"

"Estelle!" Jyrki interrupted me with a chuckle "I was joking. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. Don't worry about Jussi, he's probably forgotten by now. "

I laughed meekly and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm kind of shy and easily embarrassed. And clumsy."

"I've noticed."

He held out a red bandanna that had previously been tied around his thigh and I gave him a confused look.

"You have coffee on your hands."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." I wiped my hands on the bandanna, making sure to remove every trace.

"Are you and your friend coming to the show?" he questioned as I conducted my impromptu spongebath.

"Oh, no. My friend's decided to stay in Paris and I don't have tickets. To the show, I mean. I don't have tickets to Paris either, actually. But I don't want to go to Paris." I rambled, horrified by every clumsy word that came out of my mouth.

He laughed, but in a friendly way and I began to relax. "But you want to come to the show right?"

"It's sold out," I answered.

"Well, being me has advantages. Do you want to come to the show?"

"Yes?" I answered him with completely uncertainty.

"Call me, or send me a text and I'll have a ticket and pass dropped at your hotel."

I nodded, completely speechless yet again.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight and you can meet all the guys. I feel like you could use some Finnish friends."

I blushed the minute his lips touched me and nodded. "I could definitely use a friend or six."

He laughed and turned to walk away.

I realised something vital. "Wait,"

He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have your number."

"Ask Dante," he replied with a smirk before disappearing into the building.

I stood, puzzled for a minute before I had a thought. I pulled my copy of Infernal from my bag and opened it to my page. There was a scrap of paper with my bookmark.

_Call me if you're not too shy. J69. _

And below was his number.

* * *

This chapter was quite long, but I couldn't find a place to cut it! I know it seems a little Jyrki-focussed at the moment, but he's an important character to the story. Ville will make an appearance soon, promise! Reviews? I've not gotten any yet, and if I don't I will probably not post it on here anymore, just on Mibba.


	4. A Tough Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise, which includes: the members of the 69 Eyes, the members of HIM and, later on, Bam Margera and Brandon Novak (also any others that may pop up). I do, however, own my original characters (namely Estelle and Danielle) and the plot, so please respect that.

Warnings: Only language at this point, may change however.

* * *

I stood, giddy, for a moment just staring at the scrap of paper with Jyrki's number on it. If only I had read before bed last night, I could've...

Could've what? I was kidding myself. If I'd found Jyrki's number last night I'd have had a panic attack and sat up all night wondering if it was some kind of cruel joke. There was no way in hell I'd have used it. Even now I wasn't sure if I would.

Did I want to go to the gig? Yes, of course.

Did I want to meet the other members of the 69 Eyes? Again, yes.

Did I want to spend some more time with Jyrki and perhaps, as he had suggested, become his friend rather than just a fan? Absolutely.

Did I think that I was in any way worthy of their company or that I would be able to make it through the night without humiliating myself further? Not in a million years.

In the short time since I had met Jyrki I had already rambled myself silly, spilt coffee all over his friend and blushed every time he addressed me. I didn't like my chances.

I let out a deep sigh as I continued to walk past the bar. The show began at 7pm and it was now 2pm. I had 5 hours to psych myself up and somehow transform into a much more confidant, radiant and remarkable version of myself.

Oh no. Clothes. What the hell would I wear? I mean, I usually just wore jeans and a T-shirt but, that said, I'd never been personally invited by the lead singer of the band who had apparently taken pity on me.

He'd also mentioned having a pass left for me with the ticket and meeting the rest of the band, so I could only assume I would be going backstage. I didn't know if this would be before or after the concert and I didn't know if there was some sort of dress code I should be adhering to. I was out of my depth and I knew it.

With a shaking hand I reached into my handbag and pulled out my mobile phone. My thumb hovered over the 'Create new message' button but I could bring myself to lower it. I closed my eyes for a moment, ashamed of my insecurities.

There was no way in hell I would be going tonight. I just couldn't do it.

I turned and began walking back the way I'd come, towards my hotel. A quiet afternoon followed by room service and a bath was the only social life I would see in Finland. Without Dani dragging me out of the room by whatever limb she could grab a hold of I was a complete and utter, useless hermit.

I wondered what she was doing at the moment. It would be around 1 there, no massive time difference. She was probably at a romantic lunch with Jean-Claude or shopping at the most amazing boutiques in the world.

She was an avid shopper and adored anything feminine and sophisticated. She constantly tried to persuade me to switch my jeans for dresses and my Converse for Jimmy Choos and I constantly refused.

It's not that I didn't like her style of dress; she always looked amazing whether she was dressed up or down, but I preferred to dress as inconspicuously as I could. As long as I could linger in the background and not be noticed I was happy.

As I continued down the street, remembering mine and Dani's various shopping trips and disagreements over purchases, I smiled and realised that I was now wandering back down the street I'd shopped in earlier. A store window caught my eye and I paused, noticing a dress.

It was emerald green but had a black strip around the waist, across the top and at the bottom. The straps were thick and black as well. It contrasted beautifully and was made out of a light cotton sateen material. It was dressy without being formal and I found myself falling just a little bit in love with it.

It was exactly the sort of thing Dani would pressure me to try on.

_Shame I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it_, I thought, turning to walk away.

_What about the concert? _A cheeky voice reminded me in my head.

I bit my lip. I couldn't. Especially not on my own. I was too inept and would only humiliate myself. I was sick to death of this paralysing shyness and anxiety, but I could see no way around it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Estelle," I swore at myself.

An elderly woman who was walking past made a 'tut' noise and glared at me. I blushed furiously, my hand flying to cover my mouth as I realised I had voiced my frustration aloud.

I smiled a little, however, realising that I wanted to go. I wanted to buy this dress and go to the concert and get to know Jyrki and his friends.

With a deep breath I walked into the store.

The shop assistant smiled warmly and helped me find the correct size. I tried it on and it fell just above my knees. It was modest, I didn't feel exposed and I felt a surge of confidence.

I also felt short.

With the help of the ever-friendly assistant I selected a pair of heeled, black booties. I could walk in heels, having practised extensively before my year 12 formal and revised for my University graduation in order to ease some of the fear that I would faceplant on the way to collect my certificate- something I was already nervous enough about.

I paid for my outfit and left the store, feeling much more excited about this evening than before. I reached for my phone again- with a steadier hand this time- and wrote out a text to Jyrki with the name of my hotel, my room number and a quick note.

_I'd love to come tonight- thank you for the invite._ _You were right, I really could use a friend. _

_Estelle._

I took a deep breath and hit 'send' before I could talk myself out of it. I was committed.

As I began to near my hotel I felt my phone buzz and my heart skipped a beat.

'1 New Message from Jyrki' flashed on the screen.

_Good girl, I was worried I wouldn't hear from you. Come to the bar around 5:30 so we can catch up beforehand. Ticket & pass will be at your hotel soon and a cab at 5:15. Hope you're ready to rock and come out of that shell. J69. _

I was touched that someone I'd only known for a day (and probably seemed like a strange little fan to) could be so kind and seem genuinely interested in getting to know me. I doubted that he had any interest other than friendship and for that I was grateful.

The disbelief of Jyrki's interest in my kept me occupied for the rest of the walk and it wasn't until I stumbled over a change in the texture of the pavement that I realised I was at my hotel. With a smile I walked inside and headed to the reception desk.

"Hi, checking in?" the receptionist, a young man who didn't look a day over 18, asked in English, looking as though he'd rather be a million miles away.

"Oh, no. I'm already staying here. Um, a friend is dropping something off for me here. It won't be for awhile, I guess but.." I trailed off, really having no idea where I was going with this.

"Would you like us to call your room when it arrives?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, that'd be great," I answered with a shy smile, thankful that he appeared to have some psychic ability among all that teen attitude. "My name's Estelle Jacobs and I'm in room 27."

He looked up from where he'd been about to take my name down. "That's already arrived, Ms. Jacobs."

"Oh?" surprise was apparent in my voice. I guess Jyrki really did have connections- it hadn't taken him any more than 10 minutes to get the ticket to my hotel.

"Yes, here you go." He handed me an envelope and watched as I opened it. I pulled out a ticket and a backstage pass and I couldn't help but smile.

"Lucky."

I looked up at the man, startled by his speaking again after appearing so bored. "Sorry?"

"That gig's been sold out for weeks. And you're going backstage. How much did that cost you?"

"Just my coffee and a little bit of dignity, I suppose," I replied, with a smile before heading up to my room to get ready, leaving a confused young boy in my wake.

* * *

Another long-ish chapter! I can't help but churn these out, I'm enjoying it so much =) This is a bit of filler, but even filler is fun when you get Estelle and her awkwardness =P Reviews?


	5. Making Friends

I stood in my hotel bathroom, dressed only in my plain black matching underwear and bra staring into the mirror. I sighed and ran a hand through my wet hair. It was 4:30 and I was showered, but that was about it.

At 5 different points in the afternoon I had picked up my phone to cancel on Jyrki and then thrown it back on to the bed with frustration. I picked it up again, but this time I dialled Dani's number hoping that a chat with her would transfer some of her confidence.

"Hey, Stelle!" came her cheerful voice.

"Hey yourself. How are you?"

"Great! I'm just getting ready to go to the theatre, actually."

"Oh, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to chat. I'm getting ready to go out myself."

"Really? With who? Where? To do what?" Dani sounded surprised and I couldn't blame her.

"Going to a concert. The 69 Eyes."

"Oh, good! Are you nervous about going on your own?" She sounded concerned and I knew that she was wishing she was going with me. Not for the music, just for moral support.

"A little, but I met someone yesterday and he'll be there with his friends so I'll probably see them," I left out a few details, but I figured if it all went ass-up I'd have less explaining to do. Not to mention Dani would probably think I'd lost the plot completely in her absence.

"Ooooh, he? What's his name? What's he like? Is he good looking?"

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Jyrki, he has long hair and is almost 20 years my senior. He's very good looking and lovely, but don't get too excited."

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm nervous, Dan. I need a pep talk." I whined, feeling about 3 years old.

"Okay. Estelle Vera Jacobs, you are beautiful, intelligent and lovely. You will stop sitting around in your underwear and get dressed and get ready to go. You will chat and get to know Ricky- or whatever his name is- and his friends and win them over with your personality."

I smiled. Dani always did know just what to say. "How did you know I was in my underwear?"

"Because you always put off actually getting ready while you're trying to think of reasons not to do things."

She had a point. "His name's Jyrki, by the way."

"That's what I said. I have to go now, but finish getting ready and have a good night!"

"I will, you too."

"Love."

"More love."

After I hung up I focussed on the make-up bag on the vanity and bit my lip. I didn't want to leave the room looking like the Joker's understudy so I decided that less was definitely more.

I used a small amount of concealer and foundation and applied a thin layer of black eyeliner and mascara. I brushed finishing powder over my face and assessed my work.

I looked natural but still as though I'd made an effort. I realised, however, that I was still quite under-dressed. I slipped on the dress and heels I had bought earlier and walked back into my room. It was now 5:15. The time had flown while I was finishing getting ready and I couldn't decide if this was good or bad.

I now had no time to back out. I began to gather my phone, purse and coat with trembling hands and, as I reached into my handbag to grab my purse, I noticed a red bandanna that was peeking out from behind it. I smiled, remembering my afternoon. The odds of me seeing Jyrki twice in two days, in quite a large city, with no previous arrangement were low. I felt as though fate may have had something to do with it.

_What have I got to lose? _I thought and, grabbing my things, left my room.

Downstairs the taxi was waiting. The driver was friendly and chatty and I attempted to reciprocate this, but my nerves were making things difficult. I checked in my purse half a dozen times for my ticket and it was there each time. When we pulled up outside the bar I attempted to hand money to the driver but he told me "It's already done, miss."

Shocked, I thanked him and climbed out of the cab making my way nervously to the door. I walked inside the bar which was still pretty quiet- it wasn't being opened to the concert-goers until 6. I scanned the room and noticed a stage that was slowly being set up with equipment and a door that was tucked off to the side with a very large standing in front of it. I assumed he was security and that I should probably head in that general direction to find Jyrki.

I walked over to him, heart pounding in my chest, well out of my comfort zone. He merely stared down at me and, unsure of what to do I muttered a shy "Hei" and showed him the backstage pass that Jyrki had given me. He nodded and opened the door for me. I'd expected to find the guys on the other side of the door, instead it was a hallway and I walked slowly through the door, almost expecting someone to jump out at me and tell me it was all a cruel joke.

I heard voices and laughs and continued hesitantly towards them, my heels echoing slightly on the floor. All of a sudden a door flung open next to me, and I just about jumped out of my skin. It was Jussi and his eyes lit up when he saw me, instantly grabbing me in a warm hug. I was so taken aback I couldn't speak.

"I didn't think you'd come. Jyrki said you were shy and Australian. Do you speak any Finnish? The others are down here, come on," he took my hand in his and began pulling me down the hallway. I could barely keep up with his steps or conversation. "Why are you in Finland? Do you like the band? Have you seen our show before? Do you have any tattoos?"

He stopped after the last question and I shook my head for a second, trying to make sense of everything I'd just heard.

"Um, I'm travelling with a friend, but she's in Paris. I speak a bit of Finnish, not very well though. I do like your band, but I've never seen you guys before. No tattoos," I answered quietly and Jussi nodded enthusiastically and began to talk about how he liked tattoos but couldn't see himself getting one. He reminded me of a puppy. He was absolutely adorable but I had no idea where all that energy was coming from.

"Jyrki!" He called to the older man as we entered a room filled with couches and men wearing leather. Jyrki looked up and smiled when he saw me. He walked over to us and hugged me, much more gently than Jussi had.

"You look wonderful," he said quietly before we parted and I blushed scarlet.

"Estelle, this is Archzie, Timo-Timo and Bazie. The other vampires," he said with a smirk, and each waved and greeted me as they were introduced. They were absorbed in a heated conversation in Finnish and from what I translated it was about which song the encore should be.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said, leading me over to an unoccupied couch.

"I almost didn't," I admitted with a shy smile.

He shook his head and laughed. Jussi bounded over and threw himself on the couch between us.

Jyrki frowned. The younger man was obviously testing his patience a little but it was hard for me not to giggle at him.

Jussi looked at my empty hands.

"You don't have a drink," he said in an accusatory tone.

"No," I answered "I don't really drink all that often."

"Well, tonight's a special occasion," he declared before leaving again; presumably to get me a drink.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Jyrki.

"Yes," Jyrki replies with a sigh "But more annoying before the gig than any other day."

I giggled, amused by both Jussi's boyish attitude and Jyrki's apparent frustration with him.

"Laugh now, but it's not so funny after sharing a bus or hotel room with him,"

I gasped a little, the thought of Jussi being kept in a cramped space for long periods of time was a scary idea indeed.

"Are you enjoying your trip?" Jyrki asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess... it's strange and a bit scary being without Dani though."

"You're close?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since high school and she makes up for my shyness. Actually she's a lot like Jussi..."

Jyrki groaned and shook his head. "You mean there's two of them?"

I laughed and nodded. "We can only hope they never meet."

Jussi appeared again pushing a glass filled with an odd coloured liquid into my hand.

"Drink, Estelle!"

"What is it?" I asked with a frown.

"Vodka and redbull."

I smiled and said thanks and Jussi soon lost interest in mine and Jyrki's conversation again. I sipped my drink slowly. I figured it couldn't hurt to relax a little but I would be careful not to get carried away.

The sound of unfamiliar voices caught my attention and I glanced towards the door to see a familiar, stunning man walk through chatting to his companion, who was less stunning but not unattractive.

The first was tall and slim and his hair was hidden under a dark beanie. Although he was wearing a long sleeved, button-up shirt I could see some tattoos on his forearms. His friend was not as tall and not as thin, but I could see some tattoos on him as well.

Jyrki looked over and noticed them too. He called out to them.

"Ville, Mige!" he motioned for them to come over and turned to me.

"Time for you to make some new friends."

I took a sharp breath in. The other 69 Eyes guys had been too busy to really chat but these two were walking straight over and I knew I'd have to attempt to hold a conversation.

As they neared us, I realised my suspicions were correct. Two of the members of HIM had just joined the party.


	6. Before the Show

**Please note:** Conversations in italics are actually being spoken in Finnish. I decided this was the safest way to do it, rather than attempt to clumsily translate things online. Some basics will be written in the actual Finnish, but not the more complex bits. If you think it would be better for me to use actual Finnish, let me know and I'll give it a go.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't know!

Reviews mean faster posts, so let me know what you think =)

* * *

Ville and Mige walked over to us and as Jyrki stood I did too, not wanting to be rude. He greeted each of them with a man-hug and then gestured to me. I was feeling nauseous with shyness and bit my lip awkwardly.

"This is Estelle, a good friend of mine," he said, smiling at me.

I wasn't sure when or how we'd become 'good friends' or even friends at all, but I wasn't complaining. I smiled shyly at the HIM guys, blushing slightly. I was afraid to open my mouth, and I wasn't sure if this was because I might be sick from nerves or because I might say something stupid.

Ville saluted me and smiled, saying "Nice to meet you, I'm Ville."

Mige stuck his hand out at me and said, with a cheeky grin "I'm Mige, the heat-throb of HIM."

I giggled quietly and Ville rolled his eyes.

"You wish," he said, giving Mige a friendly shove.

I shook Mige's hand with my much smaller, trembling one and managed a feeble "Nice to meet you both."

Jyrki jumped in at that point, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and explaining with a cheeky smile "She's very shy. I don't think she's realised what she's getting into by hanging out with us,"

I laughed, but I couldn't help but think he might be right.

"Jyrki!" Timo called out, motioning Jyrki over to the rest of the band.

"Ah, band stuff," he said "I'll be back soon." He squeezed my arm reassuringly before he left.

"_Be nice,"_ he warned Mige, who feigned shock.

"_I always am!"_

Ville let out a quiet snort at that and I giggled.

"You speak Finnish?" he asked, surprised.

"Not very well, I can understand quite a lot though," I answered shyly.

Ville motioned to the empty couch behind us. "Why are we still standing?"

I smiled and sat down and Ville sat next to me.

"Right, beer time," Mige declared, clapping his hands together, "Estelle, what are you drinking?"

"Oh, no. I'm okay, thank you," I declined politely, still holding the drink that Jussi had given me.

"Suit yourself," he said before wandering off.

Ville and I sat in silence for a moment until I think he realised that there was no way I would be the one who would initiate conversation.

"So, how do you know Jyrki?" he asked, settling back into the couch.

"Um, it's kind of a weird story I guess. We actually only met yesterday at a coffee shop and then I ran into him again earlier today. Well, I ran to Jussi. Like actually ran into him. I spilt my coffee all over him. It was horrible," I rambled, my hands fidgeting in my lap. Why is it that when I was most nervous I became a mess of word-vomit?

Ville laughed and I couldn't help but smile. He had such a dorky laugh and it was completely infectious. "Was he mad?"

"No... I don't think he even really noticed. He just took his shirt off and then Jyrki came out," I said with a smile.

"No, he's a bit ADD at times. I'm not sure he even knows how to be mad," Ville explained, shaking his head, "He's worse when he's drumming. He has so much energy it's just crazy,"

I grinned a little at that. "So I hear, I can't wait to see for myself."

"So you're a fan then?" he asked.

I nodded, blushing slightly as I realised that I was fangirling just a little bit. Ville didn't seem overly concerned by it, but I figured he was probably used to strange little fans.

"How long are you in Finland for?" he asked, not giving up on me just yet, apparently.

"Until just after Ruisrock, then my friend and I are going on to Sweden."

"You're travelling with a friend?" he asked, interested. I thought he was probably wondering if she was more socially capable than me. She is, of course.

"Yeah, my best friend Dani... she's in France at the moment though. She met a guy and decided to stay behind. I think she's even thinking about moving there if it works out. She loves Paris," I said with a smile.

"Sounds romantic," Ville said.

"Yeah, that's Dani all over."

"So she's off being wooed by a Frenchman and you're here being romanced by a Finn," he said with a lopsided grin. "I think you got the raw end of the deal."

I frowned, not quite getting what he meant and then I realised he thought that Jyrki and I were a thing.

"Oh! No.. I'm not with Jyrki or seeing him or slee-" I cut myself off, blushing furiously. "We're just friends. Well, I'm just a weird girl he keeps seeing everywhere. Oh, God. I'm not a stalker or anything though. I just..." I trailed off "To be honest, I think he just feels sorry for me."

Ville laughed and patted me on the arm, giving me instant goosebumps. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to assume and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'm sure that's not the case though."

I shook my head. "It's okay, it doesn't take much."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad we've got that sorted out. To be honest, I was worried. You seem too nice for Jyrki, I'm not sure he deserves someone like you."

I blushed once again. The thought of someone like [i]him[/i] not deserving someone like [i]me[/i] was absurd.

Thankfully, Jussi and Jyrki both appeared at that moment saving me from having to respond to that.

"_Pikkuinen_, you're not drinking fast enough!" Jussi declared.

I frowned at his apparent new nickname for me.

"I'm not little," I protested with very little conviction.

All three of the guys laughed.

"Yes, you are!" Jyrki replied, still chuckling "You're tiny. Those heels don't fool us!"

I bit my lip, feeling a little uncomfortable. I didn't like being so little. It was just another reason for people to look at me.

"Don't worry," Ville said "It makes you much cuter because we're not used to people being so little."

Come to think of it, everyone in Finland seemed very tall, graceful and beautiful. I definitely looked like an outsider.

I shook my head. "I do feel a little out of place."

Jussi sat down next to me and began playing with my hair. "You have pretty hair."

"Th-thank you?" I stammered, not really sure how to respond to that. I don't do so well with complements. I also hated my hair. Not very many people have naturally red hair, again making me stand out.

Jyrki rolled his eyes and gave Jussi a light swat with his hand.

"Leave her alone."

Jussi smirked at Jyrki. _"Threatened?"_ he asked.

_"No, it's not like that, Jussi. She's a friend and nothing more,"_ Jyrki replied with a glare.

_"Then why are you being so protective?"_ Jussi questioned the older man, further.

_"Because she's so shy. I don't want you to toy with her. She seems like a really nice girl."_

Jussi nodded. _"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing."_

I looked down at my lap. They were obviously oblivious to the fact that I did know a bit of Finnish. In actual fact, I understood quite a lot.

Ville raised an eyebrow at me with a smile, knowing that I understood every word.

I was shocked by Jyrki's protective nature. Especially when he thought I hadn't been able to understand him. I knew Jussi wasn't really being offensive though, he'd been nothing but lovely since I'd met him. And I'd given him a few reasons not to be.

"Well, then." Jyrki said after a few moments of somewhat awkward silence. "It's show time."

I glanced at my watch. It was indeed 6:50 and the Eyes were due to start playing in 10 minutes.

Jussi stood and ripped his shirt off for the second time since I had met him. He threw it to me and I caught it awkwardly. Unsure of what to do I folded it and sat it next to me on the couch.

"You know, that's probably the first time that shirt's ever been folded," Ville said to me, gesturing at it.

I laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jussi pretended to be offended and nudged me gently. "Mind your manners, Pikkuinen!"

I giggled and caught Jyrki with a rare, wide grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Come on, Jussi. Can't keep them waiting," he said, pushing the hyperactive drummer towards the door.

Ville turned to me and spoke. "Well, let's go watch then."

I was so excited by that thought that I stood up too quickly and tripped on my own feet.

Blushing furiously I caught myself from falling by holding Ville's arm.

I dropped it as soon as I was upright and muttered "Sorry."

He grinned at me and offered me his arm again. "I don't trust you to make it out there on your own."

I shook my head with a slight laugh and linked my arm through his, the pterodactyls in my stomach starting up again as we made our way out into the bar.


	7. A Kind Offer

Ville and I walked into the now crowded bar. We spotted Mige at a table off to the side, far enough out of sight for it not to be too noticeable by mutual fans of the two bands. I wondered if he'd selected it for that reason or if it had been specifically set up for them. I got my answer as I moved closer and saw it was slightly partitioned off and flanked by another burly security guard.

We began to make our way over to him, Ville keeping a grip on my arm the whole time. It was a sweet gesture because I was so clumsy that falling over was nearly inevitable. It was also kind of annoying though, because it prevented me from doing a runner when people began to recognise Ville and start staring.

He politely spoke to those that approached him, but didn't linger too long before continuing over to Mige. He pulled my chair out for me, ever the gentleman, and I thanked him, a slight blush rising to my cheeks. Mige had a slight pink tinge to his, as well, but I suspected that was more due to beer than embarrassment.

"Crowded," he remarked, looking at the mass of people in front of the stage.

"Yeah, should be a good show," Ville replied before disappearing.

Mige frowned after him before turning to me.

"So, Estelle."

I swallowed nervously, feeling as though I were about to be interrogated. "Yes?"

"How do you know the Eyes?"

I recounted my tale to him, exactly as I had to Ville earlier; with a lot of blushing and rambling. I was never going to get the hang of conversing with strangers.

Mige roared with laughter when I told him about my very literal run-in with Jussi and I felt myself gradually begin to relax. He began telling me about how the two bands first met and that a lot of fans were begging them for a combined tour, but they didn't know if it would come off. I listened intently, absorbing every word. Mige was hilarious and I soon had tears running down my face. His friendly personality was infectious. He and Dani would get on like a house on fire.

"Enough about me. What do you do?" he asked, picking up his beer and taking a long drink.

"Well, I was editing at a publishing company in Australia, but I've decided to spend some time overseas working on my writing," I answered, fiddling with a beer coaster.

"You're a writer?" asked a surprised voice behind me, making me jump.

Ville chuckled, sitting a glass down in front of me before sitting down, a redbull in his hand.

"It's just coke," he said "I noticed you weren't really drinking."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Ah, so you're a sober one like Ville then?" Mige asked, draining his own glass.

"No, not as a rule. I just don't always feel comfortable drinking," I explained.

Mige grinned. "I bet you'd be a funny drunk."

Ville laughed at that and I blushed. It's true, according to Dani I was hilarious when I'd been drinking, but they didn't need to know that.

At that moment the lights in the bar dimmed further and the crowd began to cheer. I eagerly turned my attention to the stage.

The stage lighting came on dimly, just showing the shadows of the five men and their instruments on stage. Jyrki had his back to the crowd and as the intro to 'Perfect Skin' played he spun around, striking a sort of Elvis-esque pose before beginning to sing.

"You've got a perfect skin..."

I was mesmerised for the entire set. From Jyrki's showmanship to Jussi's energetic drum solos, the show was spectacular. I was so rapt up in it that it seemed to fly by.

After the guys had played their encore, which was 'Wings & Hearts', Bazie having won the argument, the lights came up again in the bar and Ville turned to me.

"Enjoy it?"

"Yes! It was great, even better than I'd expected."

"Not as good as HIM, though," he replied with a cheeky wink, making me laugh. Mige just nodded in agreement, grinning.

"Well, until I've seen you guys play I'll have to reserve judgement," I answered with a smile.

"Just you wait until Rusirock, then!" Ville replied, standing up. I followed suit.

"Oh! That's right," I answered. I'd forgotten that both bands were playing the festival. I just couldn't wait.

He frowned. "Hmmm, if you'd forgotten that we're playing the festival I don't like our chances of winning you over as a fan."

I blushed, shaking my head. "I already am a fan, just a very vague one."

He laughed and held his arm out again. "Shall we?"

I smiled and linked my arm back through his and the three of us made our way back to the green room to find Jyrki and the others.

Ville paused outside the door and turned to me, saying with a mock-serious look on his face "I apologise for anything you hear, see or smell. Backstage after a gig is no place for a lady."

I screwed my nose up but couldn't help but laugh.

"He's not kidding," Mige said, pretending to gag.

When we walked in the guys were all chatting and laughing loudly as they dried off and rehydrated.

As soon as he spotted us, Jussi ran up and enveloped me in a very enthusiastic hug.

"Eeeeew," I laughed "Now I'm all gross and sweaty!"

He just grinned at me. "Did you like our show?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it was amazing!" I answered, gushing just a little bit.

The boys didn't seem to mind the ego boost though and thanked me.

"Be careful," Archzie warned "You'll give Jyrki an even bigger ego."

I giggled before replying, "Oh dear, that's a scary thought!"

Jyrki pretended to be offended and shook his head. "I don't think it's fair that I invite you to our show to meet the band and hang out with us and you join in on making fun of me! Very rude of you, Estelle!" he said with a slight smile.

I shook my head. "I know, us kids these days, right?" I said cheekily.

All of the guys laughed at that.

"And now you're making fun of my age?" Jyrki asked "That shyness of yours is just an act, isn't it?"

I blushed and he laughed.

"I guess it's not."

Once the guys had tidied up and gotten changed out of their sweaty stage-clothes they decided to head into the bar for a drink. It was still pretty early and they were more than happy to mingle with the fans, especially female ones.

We were all seated around a table and the bartender kept the drinks up and I sat back, just enjoying watching them muck around. I was sitting next to Bazie and I chatted to him a little, pleasantly surprised that all the guys were as friendly and as welcoming as Jyrki had been.

A couple of female fans wandered over and began to chat to Jyrki and Ville. Jyrki was happy to flirt with the girl but Ville was nothing more than friendly. I noticed one of them glaring at me and I began to feel uncomfortable. I took that as my cue to leave. It was getting late enough anyway and I wanted to do a bit of sightseeing tomorrow, I told myself. I knew, however, that I was letting the girl's cold attitude get to me.

I began to gather my things and Bazie noticed, asking "You're not leaving are you?"

I smiled. "Yes, I've got some things I want to see tomorrow so I don't really want to be out too late."

I stood up, gaining the other guys attention too. I smiled awkwardly. "Thank you so much for a really fun night, it's been amazing. I'm going to head off now though."

Jyrki stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which just made the girl glare harder. He whispered "I'm glad you had fun tonight, darling. It was nice to see you come out of that shell a bit."

When the other guys all began to follow suit I thought she might explode. She was jealous. There was no other way to say it.

Fortunately for her, I had no interest in threatening her aim, which I strongly suspected was spending the night with Jyrki. I didn't doubt that she would achieve it either, because he seemed responsive. I took no issue with it, they were both grown adults and why shouldn't Jyrki indulge in the perks of being a rock star?

Ville came over to me. "Where are you staying?"

I told him the name of my hotel and he was surprised.

"Oh, that's not far away at all. It's a nice night, I'll walk you back?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to. Stay. I can make it back on my own. I could've walked here, but someone," I glanced at Jyrki, "Insisted on getting me a taxi."

Jyrki chuckled. "I couldn't risk something happening to you on your way to the gig, could I? I couldn't live with it. Ville, walk her back."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Ville just saluted Jyrki before helping me into my coat.

"Don't argue, sweetheart. I'm ready to leave anyway and we can chat some more."

I smiled, blushing a little and said goodbye to the boys once more, promising that we'd catch up soon.


End file.
